mylittleponyfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Dogs
'Diamond Dogs' Canines with a pull towards the wealth of the earth, Diamond Dogs are well-known as a fearsome foe. Brutal taskmasters to both their slaves and subordinates, they have earned the fear they received. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Diamond Dog's labor requires them to be strong and hardy. +2 to Strength, +2 to Constitution. '''Size: Diamond dogs are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Type: '''Diamond dogs are Humanoids with the dog subtype. '''Base Speed: '''Diamond dogs have a base speed of 30 feet. '''Languages: '''Diamond dogs begin play speaking Common. Diamond dogs with high Intelligence scores can choose from Draconic, Infernal, Goaten, and Terran Racial Traits '''Greed: '''Diamond dogs gain a +2 bonus on Appraise checks to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. '''Darkvision 60 ft: '''Diamond dogs can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. '''Scent: '''Diamond dogs have the scent ability. '''Burrow: '''Diamond Dogs have a burrow speed of 30 ft. '''Fearsome: '''Diamond Dogs scorn caution and subtlety for swagger and bluster and gain a +4 racial bonus on Intimidate checks. Alternate Racial TraitsCategory:RacesCategory:Non-pony Race '''Engineer: Diamond Dog engineers tinker endlessly with fire, explosives, and the engines of war. Diamond Dogs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) and Knowledge (engineering) checks. This racial trait replaces fearsome. Magehunter: Diamond Dogs hate and fear arcane casters. A magehunter gains a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft checks made to identify a spell being cast and a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against arcane spellcasters. He only gains this bonus against creatures that use spells, and not against those that only use spell-like abilities. This racial trait replaces fearsome. Scarred: A Diamond Dog can scar himself with both blade and fire to toughen his hide into a mass of horny scars. Diamond Dogs with this racial trait gain a +1 natural armor bonus to Armor Class. However, the repeated exposure to fire permanently damages their eyes. This racial trait replaces the darkvision racial trait. Slave Hunter: Diamond Dog slavers excel at tracking down runaway slaves and surviving in filthy conditions. Hobgoblins with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Survival checks and a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saves against disease. This racial trait replaces greed. Alternate Favored Class Bonuses Alchemist: Add +1/2 to the number of bombs per day the alchemist can create. Barbarian: Add +1/6 the number of attacks of opportunity per round. This does not stack with the Combat Reflexes feat. '''Cleric: '''Add +1/2 to negative energy spell damage, including inflict spells. '''Fighter: '''Add a +1/2 circumstance bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with a weapon of the Fighter's choice (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. '''Sorcerer: '''When casting sorcerer spells with the fear descriptor, add +1/3 to the effective caster level of the spell, but only to determine the spell’s duration. Based on the Hobgoblin race.